


Frisbee is Hot I Guess

by JayJones



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, but this fandom doesnt have enough fanfic ok, cyrus is totally gay, demisexual tj, i have no off button, it has been so fucking long since i wrote anything, just let me have this, lets sprinkle some bisexuality too amirite guys, my gay ass needs that media representation, so its up to me to write some, this is FANTASTIC, update: cyrus is gay, wait wait hear me out, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJones/pseuds/JayJones
Summary: the tags say it all :/gay shenanigans and more





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus comes out to the Good Hair Crew

Today was another average day… well, not for Cyrus. Today was actually much more important than that. And Cyrus was _freaking the fuck out! ___

____

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t unusual… but that didn’t stop Cyrus from feeling like his insides were about to be twisted into a pretzel and used as a stress ball.

____

Cyrus wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts and tried to regulate his breathing as he stood hesitantly in front of Jefferson Middle School. He had been trying to build up the courage to go inside and see Buffy and Andi, his two best friends. _Which was normal _, he kept telling himself, except this time it was _totally different. _____

_______ _ _ _

Because this time, he was gay.

_______ _ _ _

Well, not just this time… all the time. He was gay all the time. And nervous. Being gay wouldn’t be so much of a problem if Cyrus hadn’t been hoping to _tell _them about it. But he was, or at least he had been. Unfortunately, this was turning into a bigger problem than he was expecting.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Cyrus had often become detached when boys his age started talking about girls. He had never really given girls much thought, but he hadn’t seen anything wrong with that. Cyrus had figured that maybe he was just a late bloomer and would like them _eventually _, but his attraction to girls was essentially nonexistent. Sure, they made awesome friends and they could be super fun to hang out with… but dating them? It all just seemed so strange to Cyrus.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It wasn’t until middle school that Cyrus realized there was more to it. He found himself rating boys alongside Buffy and Andi, getting flustered talking to a guy with a cute face, or feeling butterflies even just standing _near _one. It didn’t help when Andi started staring dreamily at Jonah Beck, and Cyrus caught himself staring dreamily next to her. It was only recently, after his disaster date with Iris, that he began to accept the reality - Cyrus liked boys.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So Cyrus had spent the entire weekend trying to build up the courage to come out. He knew he could trust his friends to be more accepting than anyone else, but that didn’t stop him from feeling anxious about it. As he started heading in, all he could do was try to focus on not losing his breakfast. He found them by Andi’s locker, but Cyrus hardly reached Buffy’s side when the bell rang.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Jeez, Cyrus, what’s got you all wired?” Buffy greeted him.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Looks like it’s gonna have to wait _, Cyrus thought to himself before responding, “Good morning to you, too.”__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Not that Cyrus minded - maybe he would feel better after a few hours? At least, he hoped so.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Didn’t think you were going to make it,” Andi said, before lifting her bag to show off her new creation. “Check out this belt I made yesterday, what do you think?!”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cyrus nodded his head approvingly. It was made from black and white duct tape; Andi never failed to impress Cyrus with her enthusiasm for crafts.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nice,” he said, looking up and down before adding, “It totally works with that outfit.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know, right!” she exclaimed, grinning brightly. Andi shot out a quick “See you guys at lunch,” before the three parted ways to get to their first-period class.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********************

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When lunch arrived, Cyrus’s fears had not stopped whirling around in his mind. Despite his growing headache, he met up with Andi and Buffy and they began their walk to The Spoon.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As they made their way down the street, Andi and Buffy started to talk about their third-period class. It wasn’t one Cyrus shared with them, so he stopped paying attention and instead opted for a brief internal freakout. After a while, though, he began to wonder if the walk had always been so long. Cyrus was itching to sit down. His atypical silence didn’t seem to go unnoticed to the other two, and Andi spoke up as they took their seats at a booth by the window.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cyrus, come on, you’ve been quiet the whole way,” Andi said, “What’s up?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cyrus felt both of their gazes on him, and he suddenly wished he could disappear.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Guys,” Cyrus started, “There’s something kind of important that I wanted to tell you,” He paused when a waiter interrupted him to take their orders.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is everything okay?” Buffy asked after the waiter left, noting Cyrus’s distress. She put her hand on his forehead as if checking for a fever.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cyrus pushed her hand away and rolled his eyes, “No, I’m fine, everything’s fine,” he said, not at all convincingly. He turned his eyes to the floor, “Look, just... please don’t tell anyone else what I’m about to tell you. At least, not yet anyway.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andi and Buffy’s expressions turned to those of concern.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Promise?” Cyrus pressed.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sure, yeah,” Andi nodded, and Buffy added, “Whatever you need.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cyrus lifted his eyes from the floor and carefully regarded the two of them. He took a steady breath before speaking.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Guys… I’m gay.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As expected, Andi’s face turned to surprise. She gave out a soft squeak as her eyes grew comically wide. Buffy, on the other hand, only scoffed.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you mean _and _? Did you hear what Cyrus said?” Andi exclaimed. Cyrus felt just as confused by Buffy’s reaction.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I _mean _, is that it? Because I totally saw that coming,” Buffy turned to Cyrus, “Not that it’s a bad thing, of course. You being gay and all,” she gave Andi a look.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t say it was, I’m just surprised!” Andi insisted.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok, but _how _can you be surprised?”__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, what about- I mean, what-” Buffy smirked at Andi’s loss for words.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What about what?” she teased.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Guys!” Cyrus finally interrupted. The two returned their attention to Cyrus, who was visibly uneasy. He looked nervously between them and began to play with his hair. “Are you really okay with it?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course!” Buffy said, nudging Andi who then promptly nodded in agreement.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cyrus let out an obvious breath of relief and fell back in his seat. The waiter then arrived at the table with their food.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, thank goodness,” he murmured and grabbed fitfully for the baby tots, “I need these.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Buffy joined Cyrus and dipped some tots in her milkshake. Andi, however, continued to watch Cyrus. “Cyrus…” she began, “...have you told anyone else?” Cyrus swallowed.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You mean, like my parents?” Andi nodded, “Not exactly…”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Will you?” Buffy asked, mouth full.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I will, I just… I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what they’re going to say!” Cyrus’s face grew tense, his brows drawn with worry.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You did fine just now,” Andi reassured.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes but that’s _different _,” Cyrus insisted, “You guys are my friends, but they’re my parents!”__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He’s right,” said Buffy, “We’re the Good Hair Crew, remember? We’re tight.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, but Cyrus they’re your parents. They’re supposed to love you no matter what!” Andi said.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How,” Buffy suddenly chuckled, “do you plan on telling all four of them?” Cyrus groaned and put his head in his hands, “Can we just not talk about this anymore? I’ll tell them when I’m ready,” Andi and Buffy nodded, and the three friends returned to eating their food.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So does that mean we’re gonna have to be called the Gay Hair Crew?”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shut _up _Buffy!”__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hope you enjoyed it, there will probably be more I think (I should be studying for finals tho but eh who needs a high school diploma)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh Jonah finds out

That morning, Andi had awoken to a surprising text from Cyrus:

_Hey, came out 2 my parents  
Tell u about it @ school ___

____

The text was pretty vague. Andi had quickly responded, pressing for details over cereal (much to CeCe’s dismay) but he hadn’t messaged back. Andi instead hoped to talk to Cyrus early that morning.

____

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Andi had overheard a few kids from their grade talking about Cyrus on her way to school. Jefferson was big on gossip - Andi wasn’t sure what exactly was going around, but she had her suspicions. Cyrus had just come out to his parents, and now his name was being whispered across the school… it seemed pretty clear what was going on.

____

Andi knew what it was like to be at the center of the school’s attention. When the students had found out about her real mom, she couldn’t escape their stares for a week. Cyrus was her best friend, and she didn’t want him to go through the same thing. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to warn him. She could only hope that he got her message before he arrived.

____

Andi stood by the front of the building and searched the groups of students hanging around, hoping to catch Cyrus before he went to class. She finally spotted him walking up the street.

____

“Cyrus!” Andi called. Cyrus’s lifted his head and caught sight of Andi. He smiled and turned towards her. She waved her hand, signaling him to come over. However, to Andi’s surprise, Cyrus was intercepted by Jonah before he could even take a step.

____

She watched Jonah grab Cyrus’s shoulder and say something into his ear, though she couldn’t make it out from where she stood. Andi watched, confused, as Jonah held Cyrus’s arm and began to lead him in the opposite direction.

____

“Wait, Cyrus!” Andi called again. Cyrus shook his head and pointed to Jonah.

____

Andi sighed and watched the two walk away. She absolutely _had _to talk to Cyrus before something happened, but she knew she couldn’t do it while Jonah was there. Andi began to worry. What did Jonah even want with Cyrus? What if he had heard something? Had Cyrus gotten her text?__

______ _ _

Buffy suddenly ran to Andi’s side. She bent over, grabbed her knees and gasped for air like a fish out of water.

______ _ _

“Hey, have you seen Cyrus?” Buffy asked, out of breath.

______ _ _

“Yeah, but he just left with Jonah,” Andi said, still watching where Cyrus and Jonah had disappeared, “Did you hear the rumors?”

______ _ _

“Everyone knows,” Buffy responded, panting, “Does Cyrus know that?” Andi lifted her phone as if to say _I tried. ___

________ _ _ _ _

Buffy followed Andi’s gaze, “So what does Jonah want with Cyrus?” she asked. Andi could only shrug.

________ _ _ _ _

********************

________ _ _ _ _

“Can we talk?”

________ _ _ _ _

The first thing Cyrus noticed was how nervous Jonah looked. Even through Jonah’s easy smile, Cyrus could tell something was up. He didn’t look angry or upset, just worried; a feeling Cyrus was all too familiar with.

________ _ _ _ _

“Sure, what’s up?” Cyrus asked, a bit wary.

________ _ _ _ _

Jonah glanced at the students around him, then said, “Preferably not here?” Cyrus nodded and began to walk as Jonah led him towards the field.

________ _ _ _ _

“Wait, Cyrus!” he turned to see Andi waving her hands, but he could only shake his head and point at Jonah. Cyrus gave Jonah a small smile and continued forward.

________ _ _ _ _

Jonah sat them down at a shady bench by a small group of trees. Again, Cyrus noted how uncharacteristically anxious Jonah looked. He tried to be patient as Jonah scanned the area around them, but he was getting fidgety. When Jonah was satisfied, he finally turned to Cyrus.

________ _ _ _ _

“Is it true?” he asked, his voice low.

________ _ _ _ _

“Is _what _true?”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know, that you’re… gay?” Jonah gave him an uneasy look. Cyrus’s stomach dropped and he made a soft choking noise. He quickly covered it up with a cough.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where did you hear that?” he asked, trying to play it cool.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s what everyone's saying.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It is?” Cyrus squeaked out. How did everyone know? What should he say? He stared at Jonah, hoping his face would give something away, but Cyrus couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He had no idea what Jonah would do if he confirmed the rumors… what if he decided he didn’t like gay people and never talked to him ever again?!

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I just wanted to know if it was true,” Jonah said.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uuuuhhh,” Cyrus started dumbly. Jonah’s gaze was intense and also way too close for comfort and Cyrus’s palms were all sweaty and-

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No,” he managed to stutter, “no, no no. That’s- I mean, I’m not-” Jonah eyed him suspiciously, but besides that, his face was still too hard to read.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe it was some other Cyrus they were talking about?” Cyrus finished weakly. Jonah nodded slowly, though it didn’t look like he believed him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay,” he finally said, giving Cyrus a big grin. Thankfully, he didn’t press any further. Cyrus let out a breath of relief and stood up.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We should maybe get going,” Cyrus said, smiling, “Yeah, sure,” was Jonah's reply. The two quietly made their way back into the school.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

********************

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Unfortunately, Cyrus had gotten Andi’s warning _after _his conversation with Jonah. It’s not like it mattered by then - Jonah had already mentioned that he was the talk of the school. Plus, Cyrus had been getting weird looks from kids he didn’t even know all morning. He felt much better when he could finally talk to Andi and Buffy during gym class.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You left us hanging this morning, Cyrus!” Buffy shouted, slapping Cyrus on the back and causing him to wince.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry, Jonah wanted to talk,” he responded.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“About what?” asked Andi.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you think?” Cyrus muttered.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andi grimaced and opened her mouth to say something, but Buffy cut in, “At least you got it out of the way, right? Now everybody knows you’re gay!” She paused, then asked, “So, how does everybody know you’re gay?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not everybody knows,” Cyrus spoke softly. Andi and Buffy stared at him, confused.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I thought you said you came out to your parents yesterday?” Andi asked.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You what?!”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I _did _!” Cyrus insisted, “But that’s not who I meant!”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then who…” Andi started, still confused. Cyrus sighed and told them what happened.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Jonah,” he said, “When he asked if I was actually gay, I told him I wasn’t.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you lied to Jonah Beck?!” exclaimed Andi, just as Buffy yelled, “You came out to your parents and you told Andi but not me?!”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“One at a time!” Cyrus said, holding his ears, “I can’t finish if you guys keep yelling at me!”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry,” Andi and Buffy said, quietly this time.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, I lied to Jonah, but he was acting weird and I guess I was nervous that he would hate me or something! And Buffy, I’m pretty sure I texted you _both _this morning about coming out to my parents.”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cyrus, you should really tell Jonah the truth,” said Andi, “He would hate to find out you lied to him.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, and he’s gonna find out eventually. You can’t just pretend to be straight when he’s around for the rest of your life!” Buffy added.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cyrus shrugged, “I can sure as hell try.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andi huffed and whacked Cyrus on the arm, “Try to be _serious _. If you and Jonah really _are _good friends, then he shouldn’t care that you’re gay!”____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But what if he does?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No worries, I’ll beat him up for you,” Buffy threw in nonchalantly. She noticed their stares and frowned.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? I can totally take him, no problem!” she flexed.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, that’s not the problem,” Andi said. Buffy shrugged, “Well, hopefully for Jonah, it won’t come to that!”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you’ll tell him?” asked Andi. Cyrus nodded uncertainly.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anyways, what’s this about you coming out to your parents? Aren’t you gonna tell us about that?” Buffy asked.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It kind of slipped out. Even though my stepmom is a gossip, she’s also super supportive - I think she was even planning to buy a rainbow flag for our front yard.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cyrus, that’s great!” Andi smiled.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Or not. Now all she wants to talk do is talk to me about cute boys!”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aww,” teased Buffy, poking his side.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, _ew _!” he countered. Cyrus’s gags were interrupted by the teacher, who called their names and told them to get to running. Andi and Cyrus groaned, but Buffy sprinted off with an enthusiastic, “Yes, sir!” Now, all Cyrus had to worry about was getting Jonah alone and telling him the truth… yeah, like that was going to be easy.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buffy would do anything for her friends, I have no doubt  
> also have you guys seen episode 10? Jonah is so savage what the fuck, like dude just let Cyrus be happy and wear the fucking jacket bro


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus tells Jonah the truth

“Jonah, can we talk?” Cyrus asked. He played with the strap of his messenger bag as he repeated Jonah’s question from earlier that day.

“Sure, what’s up?” he said with a smile. Cyrus had to refrain from laughing - he was pretty certain he had responded the same way. It was as if their roles had reversed.

Instead, Cyrus pulled Jonah aside from his table. He had to do this fast, like ripping off a band-aid. He waited until they were somewhat alone, and then Cyrus spoke.

“Jonah… the rumors you heard this morning are true,” he said.

“I’m sorry, what? I don’t think I understand…” Jonah began, “Are you saying that-”

“I’m gay,” Cyrus cut in, “And I’m also sorry I lied. I should’ve just told you the truth... and I understand if you’re mad at me,” Jonah face turned to surprise, taking in what Cyrus had said.

“Why?” Jonah finally said, pressing Cyrus, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Cyrus dropped his gaze and kicked at the ground, “I was afraid,” he admitted, “of what you would think of me.”

Jonah pressed his lips together and stared intensely at Cyrus. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, Then he let his arm drop and walked towards the bench they had sat on that same morning.

“Cyrus... I don’t care that you’re gay,” he said, “I just…” Jonah sat quickly on his hands and bit his lip, “I wish you would trust me, ya know? It’s like… you’re afraid of me. Even just to talk to me, and look, I care about our friendship okay? But lately, it doesn’t feel _real_.”

“Jonah,” Cyrus joined him on the bench, “that’s not- of course our friendship is real, I mean-”

“You were afraid to tell me that you were gay this morning, weren’t you?” Jonah paused, then groaned and ran his hands through his hair, “Oh, my gosh…”

“What?” The sudden change in Jonah’s tone worried Cyrus.

“I set you up with another girl,” Jonah said, disbelieving. He held his head between his hands and groaned again.

Cyrus blinked in confusion, then slowly realized what he was talking about, “You mean Iris? Jonah, that’s not-”

“You were gay this _whole time_ and I set you up with a _girl_ -” he turned to Cyrus, “Why would you let me do that? Why did I do that? I’m sorry, I-”

“Jonah! It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t even sure I was gay until, like, last weekend, alright? I wasn’t certain then,” Cyrus shuffled closer and put his hand on Jonah’s shoulder.

“Oh,” whispered Jonah. He finally looked Cyrus in the eye and gave him a soft smile.

“Hm,” Cyrus hummed, “Jonah?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t _not_ want to tell you. I’m sorry I freaked out, and I'm sorry I was dishonest with you. Next time, I promise I’ll just talk to you, okay? I won’t lie again - there will be no secrets between us.”

Jonah nodded his head and his grin grew brighter, “Awesome - I would love that.”

Cyrus patted Jonah awkwardly, “So... we cool?”

“Yeah. We’re docious magocious,” Jonah said. Cyrus groaned, "Please don't say that..." he muttered, but Jonah only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's short because I'm tired  
> I need to learn Jonah's language tho, omg  
> (I'm rereading this and it is so self-indulgent haha)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good Hair Crew chills @ the Andi Shack

Cyrus and the rest of the Good Hair Crew were hanging out at the Andi Shack, and there was quite a… commotion inside. Andi was fiddling with a stack of bottle caps and a glue gun, but from what Cyrus could see so far, he had no idea what she was trying to accomplish. It was seriously just a lumpy tower of sharp edges and shimmering colors. It looked nice, but also maybe dangerous.

Buffy, on the other hand, was messing around with a thick, muddy paint. She had found one of Andi’s failed experiments - this particular one had consisted of mixing a bunch of weird colors together in a bucket to see what new color would be produced. Buffy was now using it as finger paint.

Cyrus was just trying to keep himself clean. He was literally surrounded by two very messy people handling very messy things, so Cyrus kept to his own corner. He chose to calmly look through Andi’s stuff as he often liked to do. She had a lot of stuff in her shack - he had already found a weird clay figure that looked like a warped starfish.

They had been mindlessly chatting about their recent geometry test when suddenly Cyrus’s phone chimed. Cyrus glanced at the screen casually, but when he saw what it read he picked it up urgently.

“It’s from Jonah,” he said, unlocking the screen and opening his message app. He peered at it carefully before grinning, “He wants to know if I wanna go to the carnival after school tomorrow.”

“That’s still here?” Buffy asked.

“I guess so,” he said, “You guys wanna come?”

Andi shifted hesitantly, carefully putting down the glue gun, but Buffy jumped at the idea - literally jumped. Cyrus flinched when a few drops of paint dripped onto the floor.

“Um, duh, absolutely! I will _totally_ crush you guys at the games,” Buffy said excitedly.

Cyrus turned to look at Andi, his eyebrows raised. Buffy nudged her and leaned close, “ _You-know-who_ is gonna be there,” she teased. She laughed when Andi flushed.

“I guess I’d be down for that,” Andi said, smiling.

“You know…” Cyrus grinned, “this might be a good chance for you to make your move,” Buffy gasped, though she was obviously trying to hold back her snickers. She wiggled her slick fingers in Andi’s direction.

“It could totally happen!” Cyrus insisted, “Ever since Jonah and I became such good friends, it’s like I’m an insider… I could totally set you two up at the carnival!”

“With my help, of course,” Buffy added, and Cyrus nodded his head in agreement.

“Maybe,” said Buffy, with a mischievous smile, “we could even _accidentally_ push you lovingly into his arms,” she shared a glance with Cyrus, who frantically began to text Jonah.

“Guys, wait no!” Andi screeched, knocking over her bottle cap tower. Unfortunately, she was too slow and Cyrus had sent his request. The three waited anxiously for Jonah’s reply, and Andi yelped loudly when Cyrus’s phone chimed again.

“Jonah said yes, you guys can come!” Cyrus cried happily.

Andi huffed, “Just don’t do anything stupid,” she looked pointedly at Buffy.

“You know,” Buffy began thoughtfully, “there’s that new scary ride…” Cyrus immediately began shaking his head frightfully. He always got sick on rides, and he didn’t want to repeat his disastrous double date with Jonah earlier that year, “Yeah, no thanks,” he said.

“You didn’t let me finish!” Buffy snapped, “I was going to suggest that Andi goes with Jonah!” she grinned proudly like she had just solved world peace.

The other two were still confused. They looked at Buffy expectantly, waiting for her to continue. Buffy sighed, “Do I have to spell it out for you? You and Jonah can get close at the scary parts, and Jonah would make the move to comfort you,” she said the last part with a wink.

Cyrus nodded his head slowly, “That’s not a bad idea,” Cyrus mused, ignoring Andi’s sputters of protest.

“Of course, I have the best ideas!” Buffy said. Andi only pouted.

“So it’s decided! We’ll meet Jonah after school tomorrow,” Cyrus said.

“Sounds great!” Buffy shouted, high-fiving Cyrus and leaving a handprint on his palm.

“... Oops?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next few chapters are gonna be short like this one, I don't have as much time on my hands this week. I enjoyed writing this scene, though - I promise this is going somewhere :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carnival pt 1

The next day, Cyrus attended school as usual… well, as usual as it could get nowadays. The other students at school had been acting a lot weirder since his impromptu coming out… not necessarily in a bad way. No one had really confronted him, and he hadn’t heard anything nasty - Cyrus was pretty sure they were just curious. Jefferson Middle School did like gossip. He heard whispers and noticed stares, but Cyrus had firmly decided several weeks ago to ignore them.

This, of course, didn’t do much to settle his anxiety, but Cyrus thought he walked with a little more confidence than he might have before. Andi and Buffy had given Cyrus their own version of a pep talk, which consisted of compliments (Andi) and hard punches (Buffy). Andi would say something like, “You are amazing just the way you are!” and Buffy would cheer aggressively and punch his arm. It was rather painful, but he appreciated it a lot.

His parents were also very supportive - his stepmom, unfortunately, had not given up digging for gossip on cute boys Cyrus might like. It was annoying, but Cyrus knew she meant well. She had also accidentally let his secret slip to his mom and stepdad, but she talked to them and had apparently declared that if they didn’t like it they could consider themselves uninvited to the next Passover and not allowed to visit Cyrus again.

Finally, there was Jonah.

Jonah’s acceptance had meant a lot to Cyrus. He didn’t have a lot of guy friends to begin with, so he took Jonah’s approval very seriously. After they had talked in the park, the two had become much closer friends, which made Cyrus _maybe, sort of, kinda, really happy._

Cyrus couldn’t deny it - he had a crush on Jonah. A _small_ one. Definitely small. But he was also pretty sure Jonah was straight. Not only that, his best friend Andi had a _huge_ crush on Jonah… since like, forever. And honestly, Cyrus knew they wouldn’t make a bad pair. They were two of his closest friends… Cyrus would have their backs no matter what, just like they did for him. He would just have to push his feelings out of the way - at least, he hoped he could.

And now, here they were. 

Earlier, they had decided to meet up by the tables in the front after school so they could walk to the carnival together.

Once the last bell finally rang, Cyrus joined Buffy in the hall and they began to make their way outside. When Buffy spotted Andi and Jonah, however, she quickly pulled Cyrus behind the nearest tree.

“We should give them some time alone,” was her explanation, but she winked and peeked at them from their hiding spot. Cyrus rolled his eyes, “Really, Buffy?” Buffy shushed him. They watched for a few minutes, but Buffy began to get impatient. Cyrus was also starting to get pretty restless… the humidity was absolutely _dreadful_. Plus, they were getting several odd looks.

“What’s Andi doing? They’re just standing there!” Buffy whisper-yelled to Cyrus.

“It looks so awkward,” Cyrus whisper-yelled back.

“She’s not even _trying_ to talk to him… what’s up with that?”

“I know, it's weird. Should we head over?”

“Probably,” Buffy said with a worried look.

Jonah was first to catch sight of Cyrus and Buffy. He grinned and waved shyly. Andi turned to face them and very obviously sighed in relief.

“Guys, you’re finally here!” Andi said, looking tense.

“Hm, yeah, we had to take a little extra time so Cyrus could drop off some stuff at his locker,” Buffy lied. She was quick to pull Andi aside.

As they began to walk, Buffy and Andi fell behind Cyrus and Jonah.

“Girl, what is up with you? You’ve been acting so weird around Jonah lately!” Buffy said, but Andi could only shrug.

“I don't know… maybe I just don’t like him anymore?”

“Yeah, right,” Buffy snorted, “What’s really going on?”

“Nothing’s going on!” Andi insisted. She noticed Buffy’s doubtful expression, “I'm serious!”

The two were suddenly interrupted by a screech from Cyrus, who was pointing frantically down the road. He turned to Andi and Buffy, “Guys can we please get ice cream? It is so hot out, please please, _please_?” Jonah laughed at Cyrus’s enthusiasm but looked quite hopeful himself.

“Sure, sounds awesome!” Andi said quickly. Buffy glared at her, a bit miffed that their conversation had been cut short, but she nodded her head in agreement. Cyrus eagerly began to walk faster, and Buffy finally noticed the telltale jingle of an ice cream truck.

Cyrus let out a squeak, “It’s getting away!” He tried walking faster, then after a moment, he broke out into a run. Jonah chased after him, calling out to Cyrus, “Hey, wait up!” Buffy and Andi, on the other hand, had stopped in surprise.

Why? Cyrus _never_ ran. For anything, ever. Well, apparently he did for ice cream. Because there he went, running and shouting like a madman. Cyrus looked ridiculous as he waved his arms, trying to get the driver's attention. Andi and Buffy shared a confused look, then chased after him and Jonah.

When they caught up, Cyrus had stopped the truck. He was bent over, frantically searching through his backpack as he panted heavily. Jonah stood to his side, also out of breath. Cyrus pulled out his inhaler, though his hands were a bit shaky.

“You can go first,” Cyrus managed, taking in large breaths.

“Are you sure?” Jonah asked.

“Of course…” Cyrus eyed him nervously, “You said you liked ice cream, right?”

Jonah smiled in surprise and stepped up to where the driver was ready to take his order.

“What the hell was that?!” Buffy exclaimed. Cyrus shrugged shyly. This made Buffy pout. Her two best friends were suddenly acting super weird around Jonah and neither would tell her why!

Cyrus went to Jonah’s side and told the driver, “I’ll have whatever he’s having,” He was handed a red, white and blue bomb pop.

When Jonah reached for his wallet, however, Cyrus stopped him, “It’s on me,” he said, “I insist!”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “That better mean you’re paying for us, too,” she said and asked for a cookies n’ cream cone. Andi got a simple rainbow snow cone and sent a wink in Cyrus's direction. Cyrus groaned internally.

After Cyrus paid, they were all quick to unwrap the treats. Cyrus hadn’t lied - it was _really_ hot outside. Cyrus hummed in delight, then blushed and glanced at Jonah. Andi, on the other hand, paid them no attention. Buffy eyed both of her friends suspiciously and angrily bit into her ice cream. She hoped that whatever was going on, she would either figure it out soon or it would just go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I would've had this chapter out earlier but I passed out after the new episode yesterday and I woke up at like 12 pm  
> also, THE NEW EP WAS AMAZING?!?!?!! like, Andi actually acknowledged that it would be ridiculous to center her life around some guy who might not even like her back??? she totally stood up for herself and I'm just??? so? PROUD?!?!? of Andi!! AND Disney Channel!!! This will totally change the dynamic of the show!  
> uUUUGH plus I cannot WAIT for the season finale pls send help


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they made it to the carnival ^u^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was randomly motivated to do another chapter today and its short but deal with it bro  
> ALSO, FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER I FINISHED MY LAST ONE THIS MORNING YEEEESSSSSSSS

When they finally arrived at the carnival, Jonah had insisted on covering their entry fee. Cyrus tried to refuse, but Jonah had told him that is was “only fair” and Cyrus had sulkily relented.

After they passed through the fence, Buffy went straight for the games. Since the ring toss was so close to the entrance, she stopped there first.

“Gosh, does this feel familiar,” Cyrus joked, then stopped and eyed Jonah nervously. He suddenly wished he hadn’t brought up the last time they had been there - the double date had been a total disaster. Thankfully, Jonah didn’t seem to notice Cyrus’s discomfort and he patted his back with a smile.

Buffy went first. She was handed three rings, and she made all of them. She was offered a prize, but Buffy refused it.

“Try and beat that!” she boasted proudly instead. Andi took the bait and bought three more for herself. She made the first two and _almost_ the third.

“Shoot,” she muttered and received a small stuffed panda. Jonah went next and bought six rings. He handed three to Cyrus, who glared at him but accepted them anyway.

Cyrus had really liked treating Jonah to ice cream - he had remembered when Jonah casually mentioned his love for ice pops last week, so when he heard the truck he tossed his concerns for Andi and ran for it. Cyrus felt a tiny bit bad because of that, but Jonah’s delighted expression dissolved much of his guilt.

Now it seemed Cyrus was getting treated by Jonah instead. _Which isn’t too bad,_ he thought, _except now I feel like I have to make it up to him._ Which, in retrospect, was probably what Jonah was doing for Cyrus because of the ice cream. Oh, well.

He tossed his first ring and missed… terribly. Jonah had already made two, and he laughed at Cyrus’s frustration.

“You’re throwing it all wrong,” he said, chuckling, “Here, let me show you.”

Jonah demonstrated for Cyrus and made his third ring. Behind him, Buffy scowled.

“It’s all about the wrist… see?” Jonah grabbed the hand where Cyrus held his second ring. He began going through the motions of throwing, but Cyrus could barely pay attention. _Jonah Beck was holding my hand!_ He thought in a daze.

“Try it now,” Jonah’s voice snapped Cyrus back to reality. He glanced nervously at Andi - he was totally hogging Jonah - but she seemed uncharacteristically indifferent to their proximity. In fact, Andi waved cheerily when she noticed Cyrus watching.

Cyrus turned back to Jonah, who was staring at him intensely. Cyrus blinked in surprise and his voice caught in his throat.

“Uhh…” he said, flustered. He swallowed thickly and reminded himself of the ring in his hands. Cyrus tried to recall what Jonah had said, but he _really_ hadn’t been paying attention. He missed again, and Jonah frowned.

“You wanna do the last one?” Cyrus asked, a bit disappointed in himself. Jonah smiled encouragingly, “Don’t give up on me, man!” sighing, Cyrus tried a third time. It bounced off of the bottle he had aimed for but landed on another. They all cheered as Cyrus proudly received a small stuffed panda to match Andi’s, and Cyrus thought to himself that maybe today would be a lot better than he had formerly hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my gift to you is this very long chapter :)  
> this is turning into Buffy x Andi or like, Cyrus x Capri Sun lol

The four spent the next hour playing several more carnival games. Buffy turned it into a competition and readily declared that whoever won the most games would be treated to anything they wanted. She won, of course, though Andi was surprisingly close behind. Jonah had started off in the lead, but he became distracted and spent most of the hour talking to Cyrus, who was in dead last the entire time.

Buffy decided to claim her victory right away - she asked Cyrus to buy her a massive bag of kettle corn, Andi to make her a headband, and Jonah to find a map.

“But why does _Jonah_ get the easy task?” Andi asked for the millionth time. 

“Because I won and I said so,” was Buffy’s reply. 

“He did pay for us to get in,” Cyrus pointed out, reaching for a handful of kettle corn when Buffy wasn’t looking. The three were waiting for Jonah so they could find a place to buy tickets for the rides. 

“Besides, I know you’ll make my headband so amazing that Jonah would never be able to top it off,” Buffy joked, swinging her arm around Andi’s shoulder. Cyrus whined in protest as the bag of kettle corn went along with it. 

Andi grinned and rolled her eyes, “Well, you’re not wrong,” she agreed. 

“Ooh, so modest,” Buffy teased, “Also, Cyrus, stop stealing my popcorn!” Cyrus, who had crept around Buffy to try and grab another handful, froze like a deer caught in headlights, “Don’t think I didn’t notice the first time!” 

Cyrus quickly ran to hide behind Jonah, who had just returned, “Please don’t kill me!” he shrieked. 

“Um, I got the map?” 

They eventually made their way to the ticket booth. Andi was especially eager to go on as many rides as possible, so Buffy bought several for both of them. 

“Think of it as an advanced payment,” she said, and Andi smirked, “Now you’re just being a- phrrmfff!” she was smothered by Buffy’s hand before she could finish. 

“Hey, check it out!” Buffy shouted, “There’s that _new ride_ everyone’s been talking about,” she elbowed Andi, trying [but failing] to seem inconspicuous. She turned to shoot a glare at Cyrus.

“What? Oh, yeah! _That_ ride…” Cyrus laughed nervously, remembering the “plan” they had discussed the other day at the shack. Cyrus hadn’t forgotten about it, per say, but he was kind of hoping Buffy had. Then again, although Cyrus was having loads of fun with Jonah, he knew he wasn’t giving Andi a lot time with him either, which didn’t seem fair.

“Andi _really_ wants to go on that one,” Buffy told Jonah, “Right Andi?” Andi grunted, “Sure” she said, though not sincerely. Andi wasn’t selling it, or trying to, and Buffy definitely noticed… Cyrus did not.

“I think I’m gonna skip out on this one,” Cyrus said quickly, “I don’t really like these kind of thrill rides… they make me too nervous,” he blushed, recalling the last time he had gotten sick on a _carousel_ of all things during his double date with Jonah.

He also knew this would give Andi and Jonah some alone time, so he hesitantly sent Buffy a wink to signal that he was on board with the “plan.” Buffy opened her mouth to excuse herself from the ride too, but she was interrupted by Jonah.

“In that case, I think I’ll keep you company!” he cut in. Buffy and Cyrus looked at him in surprise.

“A-are you sure? I can stay with Cyrus and you can go with Andi,” Buffy prompted, but Jonah shook his head violently. 

“No, no, I’m fine. Totally fine, I just- go right ahead, we’ll wait for you, enjoy yourselves...”

Cyrus eyed Jonah, confused. Since when did Jonah ramble? He turned to Buffy, who looked just as uncertain of what to do.

On the one hand, Cyrus really wanted to spend more time with Jonah, but on the other, he thought maybe Andi would be disappointed. He was about to insist that Jonah go, when he noticed Andi was also shaking her head from behind Buffy.

“Uh… okay, I guess?” he said, watching Andi and giving Buffy a small shrug. With that, they split up.

Cyrus and Jonah walked past the line, searching for a place to sit. Jonah spotted a bench near the exit of the ride and the two sat down. As they quietly watched the girls talking by the entrance, Cyrus kept thinking about Jonah’s peculiar outburst. 

Would now be a good time to talk about it? They were alone... but Jonah still looked nervous. Cyrus watched Jonah who sat uncomfortably, frequently shifting his gaze between Cyrus and the ground. Cyrus considered his options for a moment, then he spoke up.

“So… are you gonna tell me what that was about?”

Jonah bit his lip and kicked at the dirt. He cleared his throat, then did it again, and if Cyrus had been paying closer attention he might have noticed that the tips of Jonah’s ears had turned red. Jonah himself settled with a shrug.

“Well…?” Cyrus said expectantly. He felt bad for pushing Jonah, but he was getting very concerned, especially now that Jonah was acting so withdrawn.

Jonah sighed, then leaned close and spoke in a low voice, “I didn’t want them to think I was afraid or anything… you know?” Cyrus did know, and he gave Jonah what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Don’t tell the other two, but I hate those kind of rides.”

Cyrus swelled with pride - Jonah was trusting him with a _very important secret!_ “Hey, buddy, my dude, my bro,” Cyrus said, slipping into his ‘sound cool to impress Jonah’ voice, “I've always got your back… plus there’s no way you’re worse than me!” God, Cyrus wished he would stop bringing that up in front of Jonah, but hey, at least now he was laughing.

********************

“Hey, is everything okay?” Buffy asked Andi quietly while they were waiting in line. She had no doubt about it - Andi was totally playing keep away from Jonah - but Buffy still had no idea why.

Andi only smiled, “Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?”

In another instance, Buffy might have taken her cue and backed down right away. But she wasn’t buying into Andi’s act, so instead she went straight to the point.

“Well, the whole reason we did this was so you could hang out with Jonah, and he’s been talking it up with Cyrus all afternoon… plus, I think you’re trying to avoid him. What’s up with that?”

Andi smiled and lightly punched Buffy’s arm, “Nah, I think you’re imagining things.”

“No, I’m not,” Buffy said as firmly as she could. They had a short staring contest, until Andi finally she gave in.

“Alright, so maybe I’ve been avoiding Jonah… but it gives us more time to hang out, right?”

Buffy eyed Andi. She had no idea what had gotten into her friends, but whatever it was Buffy was having second thoughts. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing.

“Yeah, yeah it does,” she finally replied.

“Can we finish this conversation later? Right now I think we should just enjoy ourselves,” Andi said with some finality. Buffy knew she wouldn’t get any further - Andi could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be - but at least she got a confession, albeit a small one.

********************

“You want something while we wait?” Jonah asked, quite obviously changing the subject.

“Oh, uh, sure!” said Cyrus, “A drink maybe? There’s a place right there, I can get us something,” Jonah nodded, and Cyrus made his way to a small stand.

“Yes!” Jonah heard Cyrus cheer. He laughed when he saw Cyrus joyfully running back to his side with a Capri Sun in his hand, “These bad boys are my _everything_!” He shouted, spinning in circles. Jonah thought he was beginning to find Cyrus’s quirks more and more endearing.

Cyrus eagerly ripped open the straw and popped it in the bottom, “They go in easier that way,” he told Jonah. He took a sip, then paused and frowned, “Shoot, did you want one? I’m sorry, I didn’t even think-”

“It’s alright, Cyrus!” Jonah said, still snickering.

“No, really, now I feel bad! You want some of mine?” Cyrus offered, pushing the pouch closer to Jonah. Between Cyrus’s pouty face and his ridiculous pouch waving, Jonah could barely hold back his laughter.

“Okay, okay!” He relented, grabbing the juice and taking a sip, “You happy now?”

“Aahaha…” came Cyrus’s nervous laugh. He stared at Jonah, dazed. He really hadn’t thought that through because _omg that was totally an indirect kiss!_ Cyrus let out a soft choking noise.

Jonah watched Cyrus gingerly and tried to hand him the Capri Sun, “You can finish it, I’m good.”

Cyrus sputtered a bit more, until thankfully he noticed two familiar faces near the ride.

“Hey, look, Andi and Buffy are back!” Cyrus stammered, and he rushed back to the exit.

When Buffy and Andi returned outside, they were ambushed by a flustered Cyrus. Buffy peered at Jonah, who stood farther back by a small bench, and she didn’t miss his bewildered expression or the upside-down Capri Sun in his hands.

“What have you two been up to?” Buffy asked Cyrus.

“Nothing, nothing. Everything okay with Andi?”

“All good, I think,” she said, “It’s too bad Jonah didn’t want to go, I got to cuddle with Andi the whole time!”

“Oh, hush, I wasn’t that scared.”

“Yeah, you were.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two to gossip, _I’m_ gonna see if I can snag some of those cool stickers,” Andi said, pointing at a funky looking cotton candy stand covered in swirly stickers, which Cyrus could only describe as… very _Andi_.

Buffy turned back to Cyrus, “Maybe the ferris wheel would’ve been more romantic?” She was watching Jonah over Cyrus’s shoulder, and saw him take another thoughtful sip of the Capri Sun.

“Hm, probably…” Cyrus murmured. He tried to picture riding the ferris wheel with Jonah. They would go to the top and gaze at the stars… maybe it would get stuck and Jonah would hold his hand...

“Cyrus!” Buffy snapped her fingers in his face, trying to reclaim his attention.

“Huh, what? Did you say something?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “I asked if we should head over to the carousel.”

Cyrus winced at the mention of the dreaded Horse Ride of Doom. He supposed his daydreaming would have to wait. _Besides,_ he thought grimly, _I’d probably throw up and ruin it anyways._

“Okay," he finally answered, "but I think I’ll pass on that one, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I would like to acknowledge all of your kudos and comments, thanks so much guys for your support! I am also dying (^U^)  
> (plus I <3 capri sun)  
> I’d also like to reassure you that of course I’m going to be writing more… but now I have to apologize because that is sort of a lie (aaaahhh I’m so sorry!!)  
> this is gonna be my last update for a while, I’m leaving tomorrow to go camping for five weeks… I’ll still be writing more chapters, but I don’t think I’ll get a chance to post anything until July because wifi is so hard to come by up there (TAT) I promise I’m not abandoning you!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonah is cute af  
> cyrus and andi talk out their feelings bro

As the day wore on, Cyrus began to notice more and more that he was hogging Jonah. He really didn’t mean to, but honestly, how could he resist? Cyrus became weak at the knees every time Jonah so much as smiled in his direction. And it totally wasn’t his fault that Jonah kept begging him to go this way or that, his eyes bright and so full of hope. 

“ _Please_ , can we go?”

__Like he was doing right now. How could Cyrus say no to a petting zoo?_ _

__Cyrus looked ahead at the other two, who were already in line for the carousel. Jonah probably would’ve gone with them too, if he hadn’t noticed the sign that loudly exclaimed directions to “THE CUTEST FLUFFIEST LLAMAS EVER! RIGHT THIS WAY!” Which, in Cyrus’s opinion, was a little over the top._ _

__“Shouldn’t we wait for the girls?” Cyrus asked hesitantly, but when he looked back at Jonah he knew there was no way he could hold his ground against that adorable face. Plus, llamas? Hell yes!_ _

__“We won’t be gone long - besides they won’t mind, they’ll be on the carousel or something. I just wanna pet some fluffy llamas!” Jonah suddenly clutched his arm, “Pretty please?”_ _

__“W-well, I-I mean, when you put it that way,” Cyrus stuttered. Jonah let go to spin and cheer. Cyrus, on the other hand, was frozen in place, quite flustered. He could still feel a tingling where Jonah had held onto him._ _

__The petting zoo had a lot more than llamas; there were rabbits, goats, and even little ponies. The rabbits huddled together in a large cage to the side. The other animals strolled through a large enclosure filled with hay to nibble on. The enclosure was surrounded by a small white fence so that people could reach over, feed and pet the animals. Neither was surprised by the massive crowd of children._ _

__Cyrus watched Jonah fill two small paper cups with food pellets. He merrily handed Cyrus one, then found a child-free section of the fence near two huge llamas. In no time, Jonah found himself with a face full of llama._ _

__Jonah laughed, “They are truly the fluffiest,” he gently wrapped his arms around the llama and smiled. Cyrus was almost certain he was going to die._ _

__It was a while before they met up with Buffy and Andi, but it wasn’t long before Jonah got distracted and they split up. _Again.___

____“Cyrus! Look, look over there, you see those gnarly BMX guys? We should totally check them out!”_ _ _ _

____Cyrus followed Jonah’s gaze and noticed a large section of the field dedicated to an intricate collection of ramps, half-pipes, splines and full-on cages. Gnarly was quite the understatement. Loud music began to blare through several speakers, signaling the start of a BMX show. As they got closer, Cyrus could feel his heart pounding and blamed it on the heavy bass - though really he was just trying to convince himself that it wasn’t because Jonah had grabbed his hand to guide them to a better view of the show._ _ _ _

____This continued throughout the day. Every few minutes or so the four would drift apart - Buffy challenged Andi to go on every ride in the park, so Jonah stayed with Cyrus and found several other lighter activities. At first, this worried Cyrus, but Andi didn’t seem to be bothered, or at least if she was she did an excellent job of hiding it._ _ _ _

____Even at the end of the day, Jonah had wanted to walk home with Cyrus. However, when the four of them had arrived at Andi’s house first, which had been the closest, Cyrus reluctantly asked to join her. He pretended not to notice Jonah’s crestfallen face._ _ _ _

____“Certainly!” Andi had said in surprise. The four parted ways and Cyrus followed Andi into the Shack._ _ _ _

____“What’s up?” she asked, noticing Cyrus’s tense demeanor._ _ _ _

____“Look, Andi… I just wanted to apologize,” Cyrus began. He wrung his hands together and carefully met her gaze._ _ _ _

____“For what?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, you know... this whole thing was supposed to be for you and Jonah to bond or whatever, and I was kind of in the way the whole time even though I knew you wanted to--”_ _ _ _

____“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Andi cut in, cooly. “It’s all chill, dude, no need to freak out!”_ _ _ _

____“Wait… you mean, you’re not mad? ‘Cause I get it if you’re mad, I totally understand and you know, I probably deserve it, but--”_ _ _ _

____“Oh my gosh, Cyrus just shut up,” Andi teased, “Everything is fine, I didn’t mind at all. I’m just… glad everyone had fun,” she paused, “You had fun, right?”_ _ _ _

____“Well...” Cyrus muttered, flustered but trying not to make it too obvious. Did he have fun? He and Jonah had literally spent the entire afternoon together at the carnival. They got to pet cute animals, watch a show, and they even shared a drink, albeit a Capri Sun. In fact, if you thought about it, as Cyrus was, the whole thing seemed a lot like… a date. Cyrus’s breath caught in his throat. Yep. When he thought of it that way, it definitely sounded like a date._ _ _ _

____Andi coughed awkwardly, catching his attention. She was still waiting for a response. She watched as a soft smile crept across his face._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Yeah, I did,” he said finally._ _ _ _

____Andi eyed Cyrus closely, observed his unsheltered smile and red ears, then spoke up hesitantly. “Cyrus… can I ask you something?”_ _ _ _

____“Hm? Oh, sure, certainly.”_ _ _ _

____“At the carnival- I mean, you guys- I noticed you were-” Andi huffed in exasperation, trying to get the words out. Then she looked Cyrus square in the eyes, which he found quite intimidating. “Do you like Jonah? I mean, _like_ like?” She frowned at how silly it sounded - what was this, kindergarten? - but it got her point across if Cyrus’s reaction was anything to go by..._ _ __

______He had jumped and slammed his head into the ceiling of the Shack. A soft shit was followed by a long string of stuttering and denial. Andi was having difficulty holding back her laughter. She tried to remind herself that it was a serious conversation, but Cyrus was acting ridiculous!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stop laughing!” Cyrus groaned, searching for something to throw at her. He spotted a small can of popsicle sticks and chucked them half-heartedly in her direction. “It’s not _that_ funny,” Andi’s peeling laughter said otherwise.___ _ _ _

________“Was it really so obvious?” he frowned, confirming Andi’s suspicions. Andi took a few deep breaths before answering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re even worse than me,” she joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And… you’re okay with that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Cyrus, I don’t like Jonah that way anymore. But it’s cool that you do! Really!” Despite himself, Cyrus smiled - right now, when he was feeling so uncertain, Andi’s support meant everything to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know… you’re gonna have to tell Buffy,” Andi paused, and a Cheshire grin stretched across her face. “Actually, I can’t wait until you do. She and I will tease you relentlessly, Cyrus Goodman!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Andi, _no_!”_ _ _ _ _ _ __

__________“Andi, _yes_!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____________“That’s not nice at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, then, consider it revenge!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Butthead!” Cyrus shouted, throwing another popsicle at Andi like a ninja star, though he was finally starting to laugh. _Maybe_ , he thought, _today hasn’t been so bad after all.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so, so sorry this took so long. A 3 week vacation turned into two months, and now I'm back to school so I've had no time to get anything done. I've written up to chapter 12, but I haven't got around to editing and posting them, ugh. I'll get the next one up tonight tho! (\^U^/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepovers are so cliche  
> pls send help

“So… who’s house this weekend?”

“Can’t be mine!” came Cyrus’s reply from behind a shelf.

“Well, it was mine last time… Andi?” Buffy asked.

“Hm? Oh, sure,” said Andi, clearly distracted by the poofy scarf she was admiring.

“Cece won’t mind?” Cyrus popped his head around the corner.

“What?” Andi asked, posing in front of a tall mirror with the scarf around her neck, “Hey, what was that for?!” she screeched as Buffy tugged it from her shoulders.

“Andi, Focus!”

For the past few months, as Cece had become more relaxed, their sleepovers grew in frequency. Every other weekend, the Good Hair Crew planned an elaborate slumber party. By this point, it was like a sacred tradition… one that sure wasn’t stopping this weekend.

School had just recently ended, so the trio made their way to The Fringe. Unfortunately, Bex wasn’t working that day, but they had no problem wandering the store for a few party items. Cyrus was currently browsing the hat section, while Andi and Buffy chattered nearby.

“Okay, so karaoke?”

“Check!”

“And your dad’s making food?”

“Check!”

“I totally call dibs on Andi’s bed!” Cyrus interrupted Andi and Buffy’s checklist.

“What?! No fair!” Buffy pouted.

“Sorry, you snooze you lose!” Cyrus cackled, skipping behind another aisle.

Andi laughed, “Hey, you and I can chill on the floor, Buffy.”

“Fine,” came Buffy’s huffed reply.

“So what do you think of this scarf?” Andi asked, changing the subject.

“Andi, that thing is huge and covered in feathers.”

“Your point?” 

" _My point _is that it’s gonna shed all over the house! And the floor! And then _me _. You already look amazing, put that atrocity away!” The bell on the door of the shop dinged softly as Andi and Buffy continued to bicker. Cyrus, on the other hand, had no problem talking to himself.____

____“Hey, should I bring my matching PJs? I totally should, they’d so work with this hat. It would look super cute!”_ _ _ _

____“What would be cute?” Cyrus whipped around and pretty much shrieked at the sound of Jonah’s voice._ _ _ _

____“Could you guys please quiet down?” asked Brittany, standing behind the counter and clearly playing with her cell. “I’m trying to stock here!”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry, sorry,” Cyrus whispered, before turning back to Jonah. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” he hissed. Jonah only laughed._ _ _ _

____“I have no regrets… so what’s cute?” he asked again._ _ _ _

____“Oh, um… my pajamas? And this hat?” Cyrus muttered, blushing. “They both have these cute little stripes, and monkeys...”_ _ _ _

____“Monkeys?” Jonah said with a smirk._ _ _ _

____“Hey! I’ll have you know that I look fabulous in my monkey pajamas!” Cyrus cried out defensively, silently wishing to himself that he hadn’t mentioned them in the first place. What was he thinking? Now Jonah probably thought he was weird or something!_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t say they were-- Well, I’m sure they look super cute on you, I just--” Jonah started babbling. He felt his cheeks grow warm and his brain go fuzzy. Oh gosh, did he just call Cyrus cute? To his face?!_ _ _ _

____“Hey, Cyrus, what-- Jonah! When did you get here?”_ _ _ _

____Jonah had never been more thankful for Buffy’s nosiness. Still not quite recovered from earlier, Jonah stumbled over his words. “Oh, you know, I just… was walking by, and I saw you guys in the window, and… does that sound weird? That sounds weird. Uh, cool stuff?” Jonah awkwardly changed the subject, indicating the small basket of items they had collected._ _ _ _

____“Huh? Oh yeah, we’re having a sleepover this weekend,” Buffy said._ _ _ _

____“Really?” asked Jonah, genuinely surprised. “You guys have sleepovers? That’s so docious!”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, they’re hella fun! In fact…” she grinned slyly, “Jonah, do you think you’d like to come? It would be so great if you could join us,” she drawled, wiggling her eyebrows in Cyrus’s direction._ _ _ _

____“For real? I’d love that!”_ _ _ _

____Buffy carefully looked between Andi and Cyrus. She hated being excluded from whatever this was. She wanted to tease Cyrus too! Though, she had no idea why he was being teased in the first place… why was she always left out of the loop here?_ _ _ _

____Cyrus, on the other hand, knew _exactly _what Andi was suggesting. He didn’t know if he should be grateful or just ticked off. He scowled at her for a moment, then cheerily addressed Jonah.___ _ _ _

______“This is gonna be awesome! But first, you need to know what to bring. You’ll need pajamas, a toothbrush, a teddy bear, if you like those I guess--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And--” cut in Buffy “-- we’ll need some silly string!” she lifted up two cans with delight._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Absolutely not!” Andi cried. “There is no way you’re getting that into the house, it will make a mess and then Cece will kill you!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, so the silly string is a terrible idea but that scarf _isn’t _? Get your priorities straight, sister!”___ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
